Growing Up
by Mischievious Lil Tink
Summary: The 2nd generation. Amaya Uchiha and twins Mitsuo and Kichiro Uzumaki end up on the same genin squad. Watch as these childhood friends go through training, missions, and the tedious task of stepping out of their parents shadows.
1. Prologue

_**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not me *sob*sob* Amaya, Mitsuo, and Kichiro are mine however. You may use them if you ask first. Ask politely and you get a cookie! :D**_

Prologue

"All right class, settle down!" Said students did not quiet, quite the opposite really; they were too busy laughing at their sensei. Why you ask? Well he'd just had a bucket of paint dropped on his head walking through the door. "How troublesome" he sighed, "Mitsuo!" A happy-go-lucky blonde boy wearing black pants and an orange shirt with a very familiar black swirl on the back walked to the front of the class room with an innocent smile on his face yet looked at his sensei with mischievous brown eyes, "Yes, Shikamaru sensei?"

"Since you seem to have the class' attention this morning, why don't you tell them all about the bloodlines of the leaf village." More sniggering came from the class. "Uhh," Mitsuo stammered nervously, "I'd rather not sensei… I think Kichiro would be much more qualified to explain then I am" Mitsuo quickly looked for his twins blue eyes with a look screaming 'PLEASE HELP ME!'

The brunette sighed, knowing that he'd have to cover up for his brother- again. Shikamaru turned to see standard green pants leading to a black shirt to finally see Kichiro's face. "Well, would you like to enlighten us Mr. Uzumaki?" He stood up taking a deep breath, "There are only two dojutsu in the leaf village: the Byakugan, and the Sharingan. The Byakugan gives the user 360 degree vision and allows them to see the tenketsu and chakra networks of the body. The Sharingan slows down the movements of others, has the ability to copy ninjutsu, and can see through all genjutsus as well. The Byakugan is hereditary to the Hyuga as the Sharingan is to the Uchiha."

"Very good Kichiro, especially for not belonging to either clan. Mitsuo, you'd do well to take class seriously like your brother." "But there's already two smart people in the class, and it'd just be unnatural for there to be another." A black haired girl with blue pants and a white shirt with the Uchiha fan on her back stood up.

"Shut up Mitsuo- just because you're one of my best friends doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!" "But Amaya, you are smart!!!" Mitsuo stubbornly argued. "Enough!" yelled an exasperated Shikamaru, "your lesson is over for today anyway, so class dismissed."

Mitsuo, Kichiro, and Amaya quickly met up to leave the building, heading for the Uchiha district. "Mitsuo, I told you not to do that. Why'd you have to go and do it anyways?" Amaya looked up to the blonde Uzumaki who took a while to answer, "I don't know really. Habit I guess" he grinned. Kichiro sighed, looking at his brother. "I still don't get how we're related." "Simple," Amaya stated, "You take after Aunt Tenten while Mitsuo is more like Uncle Naruto." _'Is that a good thing?'_ Kichiro wondered.

"Too true." The three looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha walking towards them. "OTOSAN!" Amaya launched herself at her father who chuckled softly at his little girl. "I missed you too angel. How are you two doing?" he asked the twins. "We're fine Uchiha-san," Kichiro replied respectfully, "Although okasan did decide to motivate us with her kunai collection yesterday…" Sasuke gave a deep chuckle. "Wow, and I thought it was bad when Hinata decided to close the tenketsu in my feet so I'd fall when I woke up." Mitsuo couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard, "Aunt Hinata really did that to you???" This time it was Amaya who replied, "I remember kaasan doing that to me a few times," she laughed, "I've woken up on my own out of fear ever since."

'_Well here it goes'_ Kichiro thought. "Hey Amaya, do you think we could spar for a while?" She beamed at this and answered "Of course Kichiro, we spar every night silly." Kichiro blushed and murmured something. Amaya, confused, asked him to repeat himself. His blush only deepened, yet he managed to choke out, "well I didn't know if you had plans with someone else or not." It was Amaya's turn to blush. "I'd rather spar with you then hang out with someone else any day Kichiro-kun." _'She added the kun!!!'_ Kichiro thought in amazement, "Same here Amaya-chan… hey, where'd Mitsuo and your otosan go?"

With Sasuke and Mitsuo- "Naruto will get a kick out of this one." Laughed Sasuke. "I know," replied Mitsuo, "aniki looked like a tomato!" Both laughed while continuing on to the Uzumaki residence.


	2. Chapter 1 Being a Genin never changes

Chapter 1

_Kick. Dodge. Uppercut. Dodge. Dodge. Punch. Whoa! _Amaya slid across the ground after receiving a sharp kick to the gut. **Grand Fireball! **Roll. **Protection of the 8 trigrams 64-palms! **"Looks like I win again Kichiro kun" Amaya smiled. "Yea, I guess you did. Don't worry though, when it's a real battle, I'll be the one protecting you. I promise."_I can't believe he just said that! *blush* …Kichiro kun…_Amaya was broken out of her thoughts by Kichiro."Come on Amaya chan, we're meeting our jounin senseis today! We have to hurry up!"

"There you two are!" yelled Mitsuo, "what took you so long?" The two ignored their friend and went to their seats next to him just as Shikamaru entered the classroom, "Congratulations to everyone here today, you now are Genin of the Leaf . Furthermore, here are your team assignments. **(AN: I don't feel like making up other characters so I'm just going to skip ahead)** Team 5: Uchiha Amaya, Uzumaki Kichiro, and Uzumaki Mitsuo. Your jounin sensei will be Hyuga Neji."

Neji just so happened to be the first sensei there, "Team 5 meet me in training ground 12 in five minutes." Our trio just sat there for a minute. "Hey isn't training ground 12 a ten minute run from here?" asked a random student. "OH SHIT!" and sprinting out the door they went. Five minutes later found them panting on the ground of training ground with Neji nowhere to be found. "Uncle Neji sucks! Why did he tell us to meet him here if he wasn't even going to show up anyway!" Neji chuckled at Amaya's yelling from the tree branch he was perched at, watching his new team with interest. "Amaya just calm down. He's probably watching us from somewhere to see how we interact when he's not around" "Oh thank you, ever so wise Kichiro. I bow to your greatness" Mitsuo mocked his brother for another ten minutes before Neji took pity and jumped down- making his team wet themselves.

"Well from the sounds of it, this should be… interesting" The genin deadpanned "You made us run here in five minutes, wait for another ten and that's all you have to say!!!!" "That's right Mitsuo. And let me say, that was the funniest ten minutes I've seen in a while. So, why don't we introduce ourselves; Loudmouth, you first." Everyone looked at Mitsuo while he just zoned out. Amaya finally got frustrated, "MITSUO! He means you!" "oh… OH! … wait a second- HEY!!!" "Just get on with it aniki!" Mitsuo pouted but did as he was told.

"My name's Mitsuo Uzumaki! My parents are Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten… hmmm what's her maiden name again? Oh whatever. Anyways, I like ramen, training, hanging out with aniki and Amaya! I don't like when people assume I'm always loud and idiotic. I can be smart at times too you know! My dream is to take after my otosan and become the Hokage!"

"Well I guess I'm next, I'm Kichiro Uzumaki. Obviously I have the same parents as my aniki here. I like training with Amaya, making/ throwing weapons. Anything sharp basically. I also like pocky and the rain. I dislike when Mitsuo yells loud enough to give me a headache and people who hurt Amaya. I want to become an Anbu captain and protect my precious people."

"YAY! My turn! My name's Amaya Uchiha. My parents are Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. I like training with Kichiro kun and eating ramen with Mitsuo! I also like taking Kichiro kun's pocky and learning how to control both my dojutsu. Yes, I have both dojutsu. I dislike people who make fun of others or insult my otosan. Hopefully, I'll become an Anbu and make my parents proud!" '_Hmm I wonder why she calls Kichiro "kun" but not Mitsuo. I'll have to keep an eye on that'_ observed Neji.

He quickly shook the thought aside "Interesting, all of you. Well, I'm Neji Hyuga. I like training and perfecting the Hyuga moves. I like dango and bird watching. **(AN: sorry, had to do it) **I dislike superiority complexes and the belief of fate. I also dislike caging animals. I aspire to be the greatest Anbu Black Ops Agent in history. We'll meet up here tomorrow morning at 6 for your real genin exam. Get a good nights sleep, all three of you.

_*********__**************skip*****to*****tomorrow*****morning*********************_

"Mitsuo wake up! We need to be at the training ground in 15 minutes!!!" yelled Kichiro. Amaya walked through the door 5 minutes later, "Still not up?" "Nope" Amaya smirked evilly towards Mitsuo, "Hey Mitsuo, Neji sensei bought us all ramen and is waiting for us at the training ground!" Mitsuo was up in a yellow flash and ran to training ground 12. Kichiro laughed. "Well that worked."

"Mitsuo, why are you in your boxers?" Neji's eye twitched in a mixture of disgust and annoyance with a pinch of amusement. "Uhh… because Amaya told me you brought us ramen… I feel stupid." "As you should" Amaya and Kichiro snickered in the background "Hey it's not my fault you didn't think to put on pants!" Amaya laughed. Neji sighed, "Oh well. No time for you to change now. Here's your test. I have 2 silver bells," as he strapped them to his side, "your objective will be to retrieve the bells from me before noon or you'll go back to the academy. Come at me with the intent to kill or you'll never pass. BEGIN!" The trio jumped into the foliage in opposite directions only to meet up at Amaya's location. "What do we do???" Amaya whispered. "Isn't it simple?" Mitsuo looked confused so Kichiro sighed and continued, "We need to work together. There are only two bells in the hopes of pitting us against each other where as our only hope of even acquiring one single bell is to work together." "So what's the plan?" asked Mitsuo. Amaya picked up a stick, drew, and explained in hushed tones. So it begins…

As Neji sat waiting, he debated with himself whether he should use the Byakugan or not. _'On one hand, they're very smart for genin. On the other hand, I'm a jounin; it wouldn't be fair. But Amaya also has the Byakugan so I can guarantee she's using it. But they're not as adept at stealth maneuvers. Damn it!' _Kichiro jumped out at Neji. **Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu! **There were 5 Kichiros surrounding Neji who was backed against a tree thinking, '_SHIT! I thought Mitsuo took after Naruto, not Kichiro!'_ The clones dog piled him yelling, "**U-ZU-MA-KI. KICHIRO RENDAN!**" That was all the time the genin needed to get the bells. The next thing Neji knew, the bells were tacked to the tree next to Amaya with a single kunai. "What the hell happened???" Needless to say, Neji was baffled. Kichiro explained, "Firstly, Mitsuo henged into me and jumped out in front of you to confuse and therefore distract you. Amaya took it from there by trapping you in a genjutsu where the henged Mitsuo did a copy of otosan's Uzumaki Naruto Rendan taijutsu technique. Then the real me snuck behind you and aimed the kunai so it would directly hit the string on the bells causing the bells to attach to the kunai and hit the tree where it was away from you- the enemy, yet close to Amaya- an ally.

"Well I'm impressed. I must admit. It was a very elaborate and well thought out plan. I was so surprised by the thought of you being like your otosan that I was caught completely unaware of Amaya's genjutsu. Good job you three, you pass. You went at me as a team, showing that every one of you would rather go back to the academy than let your teammates progress be delayed. I'll go turn my report into the Hokage and we'll meet at the hokage tower at 6 to pick up our first mission."

"All right! Time for some Ichiraku Ramen! I'll catch you guys later!" And off ran Mitsuo, leaving Kichiro and Amaya alone. Kichiro, being the chivalrous man he was, walked Amaya home and waited till she was inside before he went back to his own home for a much deserved rest." Amaya, Kichiro, and Mitsuo all fell asleep that night unaware of the life threatening dangers their mission tomorrow would bring.

_**********__*****************tomorrow***during***the***mission*********************_

"Blade Master to Free Bird, I'm in position B. Target in sight."

"Free Bird to Blade Master- stay still. Who's at position A?"

"Sunflower to Free Bird, I'm at position A. I'm in range of the target."

"Mits... I mean Ramen King to Free Bird, I'm at position C. I can nab that sucker."

"Ramen King! Don't give your real name! Sunflower to Free Bird- target identified by bow on ear, permission to begin operation?"

"Free Bird to Sunflower, permission granted."

"Team 5, well done. Missing cat Tora obtained." Naruto tried to keep a straight face. Our trio plus one Hokage and one jounin struggled to contain their laughter at the sight of the cat being strangled to death by the daimyo's fat wife. After she left Mitsuo couldn't help it any longer, "HA! Damned cat! That's what it gets for cutting me everywhere! Stupid thing, shouldn't it have died of old age by now?!?!" The Hokage's office was full of laughter after that.


	3. Chapter 2 First C Rank!

Chapter 2

Kichiro swung his katana with precise accuracy- splitting his brother's clone straight in half… again- only for another clone to step up. The Uzumaki brothers found that this was an excellent way to train. Kichiro got to practice his katas in repetition against an actual opponent. When the opponent 'died,' Mitsuo would gain his knowledge- allowing him to tell Kichiro what he was doing wrong, and also gave him practice against a weapons master without the risk of getting seriously injured. When they told Amaya about this, needless to say, the genius found a way to make it even better. While they did their usual routine, Amaya would alternate between continuously barraging them with katon (fire) jutsus and helping one of the twins double team the other for experience against multiple opponents. Neji was impressed with his team

.***********************************************************************

"Hokage sama? Hyuga Neji is here to see you." "Send him in." Neji bowed low and took a seat across from Naruto. "Sup Neji! How you been?" Neji rolled his eyes. Hokage or not, Naruto would never change. "I've been great actually. Being a sensei is a synch; my team basically teaches themselves and each other." Naruto smiled. _Hell yea, my boys are geniuses! _"So I suppose there is a reason you came here other than to catch up?" Neji nodded, getting to the point, "I feel that Team 5 is ready for a C rank mission." "Not that I'm not happy about this," Naruto started, "but why?" For the first time in years, Neji laughed, "Naruto, you assigned me a bunch of prodigies. Not to mention the fact that their teamwork is flawless. Amaya has the Hyuga style taijutsu mastered perfectly, can perform every katon jutsu I throw at her, flawless genjutsu, and complete control over her dojutsus. I'm certain that Kichiro has mastered his weaponry to a point where he could take on all of the 7 swordsmen of the mist at once and has incorporated Raiso (lightning) ninjutsu into his fighting style- whether it is jutsus themselves or having his kunai covered in electricity. Mitsuo has surprised me the most. His intelligence has increased rapidly and has taken to Gai and Lee's taijutsu forms. His chakra is at an amazing capacity and he's even dabbling in doton jutsus to strengthen his taijutsu and long ranged attacks. One on one, each of them could give me a run for my money- if not beat me.

Naruto was speechless… never mind, "OMG NEJI YOU SPOKE MORE THAN FIVE WORDS I'M SO PROUD!!!" "… hn." Naruto sweat dropped, "That's more like the Neji we all know and love. But I am surprised; you never compliment anybody, let alone to a degree like that. I'll make a deal with you." "I'm listening." Naruto grinned, "If they successfully complete ten C rank missions in a row without any major wounds, I'll even let them take B rank missions. But if this is the case, they must be enrolled in the next chunin exams. Deal?" The two men shook hands, "Deal."

**********************On******The******Mission**************************

Amaya landed on the tree branch closest to her only to jump to the next one. "So Neji sensei, where are we going anyway?" _Jump. Land. Jump…Land. Jump. Land. Jum_- "Sunagakure. I guess I should fill you in on our mission information while we travel so we don't risk giving away information should we run into an enemy scout at camp. We are to deliver this very important scroll to the Kazekage. Due to our strengthened alliance, both of our Kages decided it would be beneficial if we had the ninja roster of the other country should we be in a situation where we needed a certain type of team formed." "Wait!" Kichiro yelled, "You mean the scroll we're delivering has information on every ninja in Konoha!?!?!?" '_The other two look scared'_ Neji noted, "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. But that's exactly why were the ones delivering it. It is such an important task that no enemy would expect the Hokage to send a genin squad out for its delivery." Amaya paused, looking thoughtful, "That makes perfect sense actually sensei. If I came across a squad of genin going towards Sunagakure, I'd just assume that it was in the terms of the treaty for new ninja to be acquainted with the village. Hokage sama's cleverer than he lets on." The twins, having taken on a more serious attitude, could only nod at their father's intelligence.

Team 5 finally arrived in Sunagakure having had no difficulties along the way. They reported to the Kazekage, scroll in hand. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Enter." Neji led the way in followed by Amaya, Kichiro, and lastly Mitsuo. They bowed. "Kazekage sama, we were sent here to deliver Konoha's ninja roster." Neji stated in a respectful tone that made his students choke back their laughter. Gaara's face turned into a questioning one. "Naruto sent a genin team to deliver one of the most important documents of his village?" "Hai Kazekage sama," this time it was Amaya who spoke, "Think about it though. If you were an enemy to Konoha, would you really waste your time attacking a supposedly weak team of genin when you have a more important job to do? Or would you just assume it was protocol for new ninja to become acquainted with their allies?" Gaara looked at her, shocked. She spoke with respect yet certainty; a combination rarely found in one so young. The young boys behind her, who he knew to be Naruto's sons stood with small smiles; they put one hundred percent of their trust in their team mate and knew she could handle talking to their scary godfather. Gaara turned back to Amaya, "You have a point…" His sentence dropped off as he realized he didn't know who she was. "Oh! My name's Amaya Uchiha, Kazekage sama." '_Hmm so she's Sasuke's daughter. I wonder who her mother is…' _ "Amaya san, you seem very intelligent for one your age, yet also humbly respectful. I know you couldn't have gotten that trait from your father _*smirk*_ so who's your mother?" Amaya laughed knowing that her father refused to be polite to anybody he wasn't related to, "Hinata Hyuga Kazekage sama," Amaya replied with a smile, "apparently to those who knew them growing up though, the thought is quite amusing." Gaara couldn't help but laugh. '_I never would've thought the shy Hyuga would get over her crush on Naruto only to end up with his complete opposite. Amaya's right. The thought is quite laughable.' _Team 5 was shocked. They'd never heard anyone even mention the Kazekage laughing, let alone think that they'd hear it themselves. Neji chocked back his laughter, "I'm still holding to my promise. If he ever hurts her I'll jyuuken him so hard in his…" Amaya had clamped her hand over her uncle's mouth. "Uncle Neji, I don't think that's something appropriate to say in the Kazekage's office." Gaara laughed once more while handing him another scroll. "Take that back to Naruto, its Suna's equivalent to the scroll you delivered to me. Tell your father hi for me Kichiro, Mitsuo." They smiled and did what all twins have to do eventually, "We will Uncle Gaara!" They said the exact same thing at the same time in the same tone. Neji and Amaya laughed at the blushing boys all the way to their hotel.

The genin started their trip back to Konoha first thing in the morning. "I think dad needs to take a break." Stated Kichiro. To which Mitsuo nodded in agreement, "Yea, the council's been over working him lately. I think the paperwork's going to drive him crazy in all honestly." Neji and Amaya looked on curiously until Amaya spoke up, "Wait, wait, wait. The great toad sage is stuck in an office. Every day. Doing nothing but paperwork???" "That's right," replied Kichiro, "He hardly gets time to train anymore. He always tries to convince the council to let him have a month or two to train. Top secret too, none of the other nations would know he was gone. But they keep denying his proposals." '_Hmm, I wonder what the council would say to him taking a break to take on an apprentice…' _Amaya wondered.

They made it back to the village, again, without running into any enemies. "Hokage sama." Neji bowed, followed by Team 5, "There were no problems and the Kazekage sent us back with the equivalent scroll." Naruto smiled with laughter in his eyes at Neji's formalities, "Good job guys!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and hugged his kids '_Hell, Amaya is my god daughter_!' "Oh Uncle Naruto! Gaara sama said to say hi." Chimed Amaya. "I knew we forgot something aniki!" Mitsuo laughed while Kichiro blushed, he had forgotten too. Naruto joined Mitsuo in laughing and messed his boys' hair, "Well if that's everything Neji?" to which Naruto got a nod in confirmation, "Then team 5 is dismissed." The team left with Amaya lagging behind. '_Should I ask him? Gahhh I really want to learn the toad sage arts and Uncle Naruto is the only one alive that knows them… okay. I'll ask!' _"Hokage sama?" Naruto looked up at Amaya's timid voice, "Amaya chan, its Uncle Naruto when it's not about missions. But what is it?" Naruto's curiosity grew as Amaya started twitting her fingers together like her mother used to do. "Well… I was wondering… if… maybe you could teach me to be a toad sage?" Naruto grinned wider than he ever had before, "That's a great idea Amaya chan!" he shouted, "I've actually been wondering who to pass the teachings on to. I can't let it die with me now can I?" His joking tone lightened until it seemed serious. "But why do you want to be a toad sage Amaya chan? I mean you have the Hyuga techniques and the power of the Sharingan at your disposal… your amazingly strong for one your age." Amaya sighed, '_I knew I would have to tell someone eventually. Well, might as well be somebody I want to learn from,' _"Uncle Naruto, as a kunoichi from two esteemed clans, all my techniques are over used and make me just another clan member. But I want to be better than that! I don't want to be like my parents, as much as I love them, I want to be my own person and make a name for myself. It's even more than a personal matter though. When on the field, they'll see my eyes and the crest on my back and know exactly who I am. The enemy will know that I use Hyuga taijutsu and katon jutsu, meaning that they will put a long distance suiton user against me, making me screwed. I need an ace up my sleeve or I'm done for Hokage sama."

Naruto was shocked. '_She's really thought this one through. As a person, she needs to step out of her parents shadow, and as a kunoichi, she needs to have a secret weapon to trick the enemy. Hmm, this is exactly the angle I need to show the council when I bring up this proposition.' _"Ok Amaya chan, I'll train you." Amaya, shocked as she was, quickly snapped out of it and jumped on her uncle. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!" Naruto chuckled. I'll come up with a training regimen for you to use while your on missions and another for when you're in the village. After you make chunin, I'll train you one-on-one personally. But first, I need to appeal this to the council, and they need to agree." Amaya had calmed down enough to realize what this meant for her career. "Hokage sama, thank you. You're letting me protect the people I love by giving me the skills necessary to do so." She bowed low, making Naruto's eyes widen until a gentle smile was on his face. "Sure thing Amaya chan. You will grow up to be a great kunoichi. Now get some rest. You've been traveling for days." Amaya smiled up at her uncle "Ja ne Hokage sama, I'll make you proud."

Amaya went home and assured her parents she was fine. She ate some leftovers and went to bed. '_Thank you uncle Naruto, I won't let you down, I promise. I won't let Konoha down. I'll protect my team, my precious people…' _She slowly drifted off to sleep unknowing of her last thought '_… Kichiro kun.'_


	4. Chapter 3 Out of the Shadows

**AN: I do not own Guren. Like Naruto, she belongs to Kishimoto, not me. I just changed her appearance and story to my liking**

Chapter 3

So, upholding Neji and Naruto's agreement, Team 5 went on mission after mission, after mission- each one successful- and nobody ever getting a scratch, no matter what predicament they were in. Along the way, the twins had picked up some… interesting techniques…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kichiro threw the girl off of him with his forearms and lunged with his katana. "Hey kid, you're pretty good." Kichiro growled '_Who does she think she is, belittling me like that_. He kept silent. "I'll make a deal with you, if you beat me here; I'll come back to Konoha with you and join the forces under your Hokage." '_She's not a kunoichi!?!? I'll find out.' _"So, you've never had any real ninja training?" "Nope," she teased, "but I'm still kicking your ass." _'Wait if she's not allied with this village then why is she fighting me?' _"Why are we battling right now if you're not fighting for this village?!?!?!" She laughed, "You attacked me first stupid! You're the one that assumed I was attacking." "Well pardon me miss for considering somebody wearing ninja clothing throwing kunai at me as an enemy!" Kichiro was exasperated. _'What the hell is this girl's problem?' _"You seemed strong. I was testing you!" "You know what, stop. This 'training session' is over. We are heading to my sensei right now!" She shrugged, "Okay!"

Neji looked up to see Kichiro and a blonde with blue eyes wearing a sky blue shirt and purple pants '_… well this should be interesting.' _He heard a gasp followed by something breaking behind him. _'Now that Amaya's seen this get Mitsuo so we can know what the hell's going on.' _Neji sighed, he didn't know what he would do if Amaya started crying. "HEY GUYS!" _'Well we don't have to find Mitsuo any more. He found us.' _"HEY WHO'S THAT CHICK KICHIRO'S GOT WITH HIM? SHE'S HOT!" smack. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THA," Mitsuo stopped talking after seeing the look of hurt on Amaya's face. She hid it quickly, but he still saw it. _'Aniki, I'm gonna kill you.'_ Neji decided to sort this out before somebody, namely Kichiro or the girl with him, was killed. "Kichiro, who's that?" "I don't know! She freaking attacked me while I was training!" This time Mitsuo couldn't stay quiet, "Well why the hell did you bring her here! She's the enemy!" Amaya smiled at Mitsuo, as dumb as he could be, he was a good friend. The best. "Mitsuo, as right as you are about the girl Kichiro brought with him," Kichiro looked and saw a look of hurt and betrayal cross Amaya's eyes before she continued, "Give him the chance to explain what the hell he was thinking." Kichiro looked crestfallen _'What the hell have I done!'_

So, Kichiro gave his team a recap of what happened, and they all looked like they forgave him. '_Thank kami sama!'_ Neji turned to the girl, as he had so fondly dubbed her, "So who are you anyway?" Embarrassed, the girl replied, "Guren sir, no last name that I know of. I'm an orphan, I've lived here all my life, but not been permitted to become a ninja because of reasons I don't know. I just wanted a spar." Neji sighed, seems like they had no choice, "Ok Guren, you can come to Konoha with us. We'll leave you to the Hokage's decision."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'_Taking Guren with us was probably the best decision I had ever made. Kichiro learned Shoton (crystal) jutsu from her. Not to mention that Mitsuo got a girlfriend…' _It still cracks me up how Mitsuo learned his Futon Jutsu. Poor boy is scared of fans now.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The gang had just finished up rebuilding the Suna academy. One of the students accidentally set of an explosive tag. He'd set of a little example tag with too much chakra, surrounding the area holding bigger explosive tags with the excess. The boy was practicing the hand signs to set of a bigger one. Doing just that. The bigger explosive tag went off and blew up at least half of the academy. They had been sent to fix it since Suna's students hadn't graduated into genin yet, yet the genin were busy being tested to see if they qualified for the chunin exam. The only reason it was C rank for Team 5 was because it wasn't in Konoha.

Neji leading them, team 5 was walking to the Kazekage Tower to report that the work was finished. The genin were confronted by a Chunin after Neji went inside. He had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a green shirt and tan pants. "You three will never further in your careers! Just because you're from prominent families in Konoha doesn't make you a good ninja. Perseverance and skill make you a good ninja."

Mitsuo, being Mitsuo, wouldn't tolerate somebody talking about his team like that. Unlike his teammates who just ignored the boy, Mitsuo went straight up to him with an intimidating look on his face. "You think that we're all just carbon copies of our parents huh?" The boy smirked, "Yea, that's right. The Uchiha there probably has nothing in her arsenal besides Hyuga moves and katon jutsu, your brother is carrying numerous scrolls and weapons showing that he takes after your bitch of a mother. And you- you have no talent what so ever." Amaya sighed _'One thing you never do is insult Uzumaki Tenten in front of her sons' _she was pulled from her thoughts by Kichiro's Shoton jutsu **Jade Crystal Labyrinth**! '_Yep, he's screwed. That thing even confuses me; he'll be lost for sure.'_

This is the sight that met Neji when he exited the tower. "What the hell happened here; that's your ally, you know that right?" Amaya walked up to Neji and whispered in his ear, "The boy called Tenten san a bitch." Neji was livid. Nobody talked about his teammate like that. He spun around and marched straight back into the Kazekage Tower and told this to Gaara who sighed. "I always knew Takeshi was troubled, but to lash out at people, let alone allies, who have a lineage is going too far." "Kazekage sama, who is that boy anyway?" Neji questioned. He wanted to know what kind of parent would let their child act that way. Gaara sighed, "That's Temari's son Takeshi." Neji blanched. _'I… I didn't know Temari had any kids, let alone that she was involved with somebody… Damn, I was kind of hoping to get to know her too.' _ Gaara saw the look on Neji's face and decided to explain, "Temari is still single Neji… she was raped while she was on a mission and became pregnant. She was too stubborn to have an abortion. No matter how much love and care Temari gives to Takeshi, he's still angry about not having a father. He would never wish for his biological father to return; he just wants a father figure in his life and is envious of those who do have one. Especially people in clans for having so many relatives when he only has Temari, Kankuro, and me." _'Well, that means that Temari is still available. *smack* don't think like that, this is a kid's mental stability here… hmm maybe I can help with that after the chunin exams…' _"Alright, well what do you want to do with him, Kichiro has him trapped in a Crystal Labyrinth right now. He can let him go, or make it into a room for him to stay in. He's your shinobi Kazekage sama, so we'll follow whatever you decide." Gaara paused. '_Maybe Neji can help Takeshi… Yes, I'll send Neji and Temari to talk to him.' _"Neji, have your student turn it into a room. I'll find Temari, and maybe you two can talk to him." '_Did Gaara read my mind?!?! Heh, stupid thought, he's not a mind reader.'_

After that, Takeshi had offered to teach Mitsuo some Futon Jutsu as an apology; they fit into his arsenal quite nicely.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Neji sighed. _'That was a good mission. Two of my students got time with each other, one learned new jutsu, I got to spend time with Temari, and help her kid. The best mission by far was our last one. The C turned A rank…'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Give me princess over there and your team won't get hurt." Amaya was the only person in team 5 currently able to fight. The missing nin had Kichiro slung over a high up tree branch while Neji and Mitsuo were knocked out on the ground. Their mission had simply been to protect a merchant's daughter on her way home. The girl was not the daughter of a merchant, but the Daimyo of the land of Water! '_I just need to be hidden long enough to do the seals… I sure hope this works!' _Amaya ran in zigzag patterns from tree to tree. Behind each tree she did a hand seal. At the tree that had Kichiro in it she slammed her hands on the ground **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **A decent sized frog was summoned. _'I did it! It's not just a tadpole this time!' _ She had the frog rescue Kichiro while she distracted the nin. She rushed from the tree to get a position behind the enemy. **Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!** The nin was hit and knocked down, but to Amaya's surprise, he stood back up and laughed. "Spunky for an Uchiha brat, I'll give you that much. But that hurt a little so you'll die here!" _'Shit! What do I do now?!?! That was supposed to shatter him to pieces! Hmm, I read that in the scrolls, but I haven't tried it yet. It's my best shot though, so I have to try.' _Amaya pointer a finger at her opponent and yelled.**Ephemeral!** Crows flew from her body at the nin. "Crows! You're going to peck me to death?!?! HA!" Said crows turned into kunai and various weapons, hitting their mark. The ninja screamed, frightened. Looking into her eyes only to hear her regretful voice. **Demonic Illusions: Shackling Stakes! **Screams echoes through the forest. The one screaming passed out. Although in his mind, he was being tortured in every way imaginable.

Just then a toad walked up to Amaya with Kichiro on his back. She then dismissed the frog and proceeded to summon three clones. One for each of her team mates while she herself carried the princess. She arrived at the gates of Kirigakure exhausted. Five shinobi were approaching fast. She handed the Princess to one and demanded to see the Mizukage. She was granted entrance so long as Anbu were in the room with them to which she agreed. She knocked on the door with her clones and the Anbu behind her. "Enter." Amaya did so to be greeted with the sight of a pretty, blonde woman. "Mizukage sama, my team and I are from Konoha and were sent on a mission to protect a merchant's daughter on her way back home, a C rank mission. We were ambushed on our way here and found out she wasn't the daughter of a merchant, but your Daimyo. This would have been an A rank mission if we'd had correct facts. Mizukage sama, I ask for a room for my team mates and myself along with the necessary medical care. I do not know how else to handle this situation and therefore need to wait for my sensei to wake up." "Granted. Your name please?" Amaya blushed as she had not thought to introduce herself, "I'm Amaya Uchiha. My team mates are Uzumaki Kichiro and Uzumaki Mitsuo. Our sensei Neji Hyuga." An Anbu made himself known before the Mizukage could respond, "Mizukage sama, should I send word to the Hokage to let him know that his sons and their team mates are alright?" "Yes, please do. Amaya san, you do know that your team has made a name for itself correct?" "Hai Mizukage sama, it would be hard not to know considering who my team mates are." The Mizukage sighed. The young Uchiha was oblivious to her point. "Amaya san. You yourself are also well known." Amaya turned the color of a tomato, "Umm thank you Mizukage sama." The Mizukage smiled, "Your team mates must be getting heavy, I'll have a genin show you to your rooms and tell a medic team to come by." "Thank you Mizukage sama." Amaya bowed low.

Neji woke up to see the twins sleeping on 2 cots with Amaya tending to them. "Amaya, what happened?" Said girl spun around with a huge smile, "SENSEI YOU'RE AWAKE!" she blushed at her outburst and continued, "Well You and Mitsuo were knocked out trying to get to Kichiro. The nin threw Kichiro on a tree branch as a hostage. I summoned a toad to get him out of the tree while I finished off the enemy. After, I brought you guys here." Neji stared, and stared, and stared. "You beat that missing nin all on your own?!" "Uhh… yes?" "Amaya, he was in the Bingo book." Amaya was surprised, "REALLY???" *sigh* "Yes, really."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

How time flies. _'She grew into a true kunoichi that day. Her first kill, first summons, first time addressing a foreign kage seriously… first time protecting her loved ones.' _Neji was broken out of his thoughts by ironically enough, the very person he was thinking about. "Sensei, Hokage sama wanted to see us, remember. Come on!" '_I wonder what it'll be this time…'_


	5. Chapter 4 Fluff alert! Chunin exams?

**_off of Hiatus due to a reader named 'Harry's little sister.' Thank you soooooooooooo much for adding my story to your favorites! At least now i know that someone's actually reading this._**

Chapter 4

"Team 5, excellent work. You were able to handle a situation you were not prepared for, take down a missing ninja, and address the Mizukage in a respectful yet serious manner. Congratulations." The boys beamed proudly at Amaya knowing that it was all her. Neji decided to voice this thought, "Hokage sama that was Amaya's doing. The twins and I were knocked out in the beginning of the fight. Amaya finished him off and brought us to Kirigakure. She's the one that spoke to the Mizukage." Naruto was truly impressed as a Hokage; he was honored to have a genin that could diffuse and handle a situation in such a responsible yet intelligent manner. "Amaya chan. Congratulations! You have truly served your village today. You protected your loved ones without a fault and still completed the mission despite the fact that you were under ranked and under prepared." If Amaya looked like a tomato with the Mizukage, she was a blaring red fire truck now. "Thank you Hokage sama! Actually, I was really nervous with the Mizukage and scared that I couldn't beat that ninja… I still can't believe it really happened." Naruto smiled, she'd be an excellent Anbu one day; she didn't let her emotions impair her actions. "Amaya chan, if you wouldn't mind, what techniques did you use against him anyway?" "Oh! Let me think… ah ha! I used, in this order, Kuchiyose no jutsu, eight trigrams mountain crusher, ephemeral, and demonic illusions: shackling stakes." It took Naruto a couple minutes to understand just what that meant, but when he did, he was in awe. "Amaya chan, you do realize that you used 3 unranked jutsus and a straining C rank jutsu right?" Amaya just smiled "YEP!" They just rolled their eyes at her all thinking the same thought. _'How can one so strong take things so lightly?'_

Naruto was the first to recover and cleared his throat to gain the others attention. "As you all know, the chunin exams are coming up. I'm entering you as the only Konoha team as none of the others are ready, let alone anywhere near my standards." "Hai Hokage sama," said Amaya speaking for her team, "when do they start?" "I don't know, check the calendar behind you!" Team 5 sweat dropped… he's Hokage how again? Amaya walked over to the calendar, scanning the days… "TOMORROW?!?!" _'Uh oh…' _Naruto knew he was in trouble now… **Kawarimi No Jutsu! **The room was now Hokage-less. Amaya twitched, "UNCLE NARUTO COME BACK HERE!"

"I can't believe your dad!" Kichiro turned to see Amaya pouting while swinging her feet on the edge of the pond. "Oh come on Amaya chan, your expectations of _Hokage sama_ are too high." Kichiro smirked, _'Brilliant.'_ Mitsuo saw Kichiro out of the corner of his eye, slowly getting closer and closer to Amaya. _'What is he up to?'_ His thoughts were stopped just in time to see Kichiro lunge at Amaya pulling her into the water with him. _'I guess that was my cue to leave…'_

"Kichiro!" Amaya yelled from the enormous rock she was sitting on, "That was so not funny!" Kichiro just laughed while watching her ring her hair out. _'Kami she's beautiful.' _Amaya looked over to meet his gaze only to stop short at the look he was giving her. _'It's now or never…'_ Kichiro stood and walked over to Amaya, seeing nothing but her. "Amaya chan?" Said girl could only look at him in response, seeing as she was breathless. _'I love you. I've always loved you!' _but the words stopped at his brain. "I… uh… um. Would you like to have supper with me?" Although it was not what she'd dreamed about hearing since she was a child, Amaya was still ecstatic. "I'd love to Kichiro kun." (AN: sorry but not yet, I have other plans for them.) She got up, gave him an elated smile, and turned to leave. "Come on Kichiro kun, before it gets busy in town and we can't find seats." He, being the lovesick young man he is, immediately followed after her. Deciding to take another risk, he grabbed her hand, looking straight ahead the whole time. Amaya looked up at him and smiled, _'Kichiro kun, how do you manage to make my heart beat quicker at the slightest touch?' _The couple found themselves at ichirakus which was, surprisingly and to their relief, devoid of anybody they knew. Old man ichiraku smiled at them, _'Finally!!!' _"What would two of my favorite ninja be ordering today?" Kichiro returned the smile, "A beef for me and a miso for Amaya chan." He ended in a question while turning to Amaya. She smiled at him and nodded her confirmation. Throughout the meal, the two stole secret glances, smiled, and laughed. Oblivious to the amusement of their fathers who were looking on from the other side of the street.

"Who knew our children would end up with each other, huh Sasuke?" Naruto taunted. Sasuke sighed, "How do you know they're together and not just on a date dobe." "Uhh….intuition?" "I'm right and you know it. Your son's not as upfront as you were towards Sakura when you were young." "Teme! When I was youngER. I'm still young!" Sasuke smirked, "Is that a grey hair?" "AHHHH! AHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!!!" Let's just say Kichiro and Amaya were no longer oblivious that they were being watched...


End file.
